1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image photographing apparatus and a photographing method thereof, and more particularly, to an image photographing apparatus capable of changing a photographing view point for a subject without moving the subject and the image photographing apparatus and a photographing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user takes a picture of a subject, a direction, angle or height in which the user watches the subject using an image photographing apparatus is referred to as a photographing view point.
In the related art, the image photographing apparatus takes a picture of a subject at a single view point. When the user wants to change the view point, the user has to physically change the position of the image photographing apparatus or the position of the subject. Consequently, it is difficult to change the photographing view point in detail.
While the user can rearrange the position of the image photographing apparatus and/or the position of the subject to change the photographing view point, there are disadvantages in that it is difficult to change the photographing view point by simple manipulation without physically changing the positions of the image photographing apparatus and the subject, or to simply change a pre-stored image to an image taken at a photographing view point that the user wants.